geicocarinsurancefandomcom-20200216-history
Cars 3/Transcript
Transcript Opening Scene * logo, Pixar Animation Studios Logo * lines; the screen shows a dark background as Lightning McQueen's voice is heard, inhales and exhales deeply * Lightning McQueen: (inhales) Ok. Here we go. Focus. Speed, I am speed. * screen then shows some race cars whizzing past on a racetrack, then goes back to dark again * Lightning McQueen: One winner, forty-two losers. I eat losers for breakfast. * screen then shows McQueen from the back of his left side as his car accelerates and gains on a race car. Then the screen goes dark again * Lightning McQueen: Did I used to say that? * Mater: Yes, sir. You did! * Lightning McQueen: (opens his eyes) Aah! * Mater: Oh, shoot. You can say that all the time. * Lightning McQueen: Mater, what are you doing in here? * Mater: Well, I just don't want you to be lonely. * Lightning McQueen: Well, thank you. But, I was just preparing for a race. I need a little quiet. * Mater: Oh, right. You got it, Buddy! * (Mater drove out of Lightning's trailer) * Mater: Hey, everybody! Listen up! My best friend, Lightning McQueen, needs quiet! Perfect quiet! * (Back inside Lightning's trailer) * Lightning McQueen: (chuckles) Okay, now where was I? * (inhales and close his eyes) Racing. Real racing. * (Then, the flashback appears with Doc Hudson aka the Fabulous Hudson Hornet) * Doc Hudson: (laughs) That ain't racing. * Lightning McQueen: Well, I can't argue with the Doc Hudson. * Doc Hudson: How true? (chuckles) Titles * (The flashback ends when Mack knocks on the door) * Mack: Hey, Lightning! Are you ready? * Lightning McQueen: Oh yeah. (opens his eyes) Lightning's ready. * his engine and opens his trailer's door * that Race" song begins as Lightning looked at the pictures * Lightning McQueen: This one's for you, Doc. * zoom down to the track itself as Lightning whizzes past the other racers. The title: "Cars 3" appears on the viewing screen above. Woody and Friends are shown on the crew-chief's podium in McQueen's pit stop and wearing crew-chief headsets, as they are McQueen's crew chiefs * Sally Carrera: Go, Stickers! * Mater: past the others Excuse me. Pardon me. Best friend comin' through. Go, McQueen! Whoo-hoo! * Maddy McGear: Lightning McQueen! * Albert: Go, 95! (honks) Woohoo! * the track, Lightning catches up to Cal Weathers * Lightning McQueen: Hey, Cal! Your blinkers on! * Cal Weathers: What? No it's not. Hey! Hey! Your... blinkers on. * Swift appears behind him * Bobby Swift: Good comeback, Cal! * head into the pits * Bob Cutlass: Into the pits, go Lightning McQueen, Bobby Swift and Cal Weathers. These three are fun to watch, aren't they, Darrell? * Darrell Cartrip: You know, Bob, I can't tell they have more fun on their off-two track. * changes McQueen's tires * Guido: something in Italian as McQueen drives away * Lightning McQueen: Getting a car wash too, Cal? * Cal Weathers: No. You're getting a car wash, McQueen. * Strip "The King" Weathers: Good comeback, Cal. * him drive away * on the track, McQueen passes the other racers again and wins * Later * Shannon Spokes: So, Lightning, how do you feel about racing against Bobby and Cal? * Lightning McQueen: They're great. Especially since I started learning about friendship. * then, he is splashed by fire extinguisher foam courtesy of Boddy and one of his pitties * Bobby Swift: Congratulations, Cupcake! * Lightning McQueen: out some foam They are gonna pay. * another race, Cal and Lightning become neck and neck * and Cal approach the finish line and Cal wins * Team Dinoco: Go, Team Dinoco! * interviews Cal * Shannon Spokes: Great win today, Cal. * Cal Weathers: Thank you, Shannon. It was a great boost of power. * his tires blowing up * Cal Weathers: Hey! Hey! * Guido behind him * Cal Weathers: Guido. * Guido: Pit stop. * Lightning McQueen: laughs * Bobby Swift: laughs * Cal Weathers: Oh, ha-ha. Laugh it up. Real funny. * Willy's Butte, Lightning is training * Lightning McQueen: Come on, come on. * Luigi: cheers * Mater: Keep it goin', buddy! * the third race, Lightning wins again * Lightning McQueen: Whoo-hoo! * the race, Lightning drives by his sponsors * Lightning McQueen: Hey, are my sponsors happy today? * Dusty Rust-eze: Stop winning for crying out loud. We're running out of bumper cream to sell. and Rusty laugh * Lightning McQueen: Hey, big Tex, how's my favorite competitor? * Tex Dinoco: We were thinking of booting Cal off the Dinoco team and replacing him with you. * Cal Weathers: I know you can hear me, right? I'm right here. * Lightning McQueen: Bye, Cal. See you next week. Or not. * Tex Dinoco: Come on, Cal. I'm joking. * Dinoco 400 race, Mater wears a race track like hat * Mater: Go, little buddy. And big buddy too! Whoo-oo! * the track * Lightning McQueen: How's the view back there, Bobby? * Bobby Swift: Great. * and Darrell watch * Bob Cutlass: Well, we are witnessing some got races out there today, Darrell. * Lightning McQueen: Okay, let's see what you got! * Bobby Swift: Sweet! * then, out of nowhere, a black and blue racecar whizzes between the racers, gets passed Lightning, Bobby and Cal and crosses the finish line * Bob Cutlass: Oh. It's Jackson Storm for the win. * Darrell Cartrip: Whoa. What a victory. * the race, Bobby, Lightning and Cal look at Jackson on the screen * Bob Cutlass: That was an amazing win. * Lightning McQueen: Hey, Bobby. Who is that? * Bobby Swift: Oh, um... That's Jackson Storm. * Cal Weathers: Yeah, he's one of the rookies. * Lightning McQueen: Really? * drives up next to Jackson * Jackson Storm: Thank you very much. * Lightning McQueen: Hey! Jackson Storm right? Great race today. * Jackson Storm: Wow! Thank you, Mr. McQueen. You do not know what a pleasure it is for me to finally beat you. * Lightning McQueen: Thanks. Wait a minute. Did you say meet or beat? * Jackson Storm: I think you heard me. * Lightning McQueen: Oh. Right. * Reporter: Smile for the camera, Storm. * Reporter #2: Storm, can we get a picture? * Jackson Storm: Sure we can, let's get a picture. * pulls McQueen closer to him * Jackson Storm: This big boy has been my inspiration for many years. * team watches Chick's Picks and introducing Natalie Certain The racing world is changing Cal Weathers' retirement Everything Changes * Natalie Certain: more changes ahead Chick every week we've seen veteran racers either retire like cal Weathers tonight or fired to make room for these younger faster racers and it's not over yet McQueen Find Brick * Announcer: Hello racing fan welcome to the Los Angeles 500 final race of the Piston Cup season. * Brick Yardley: You can't do this! I have race for you guys in almost ten years! * Lightning McQueen: Brick? * Vitoline Sponsor: Sorry, Brick. My mind's made up and I'm giving your number to someone new. * Brick Yardley: Hey! I have two wins last year! * Vitoline Sponsor: All sports changed... * Lightning McQueen: Hey, Bobby. Do you know what's happening with Brick... huh? Hey... wait, you're not Bobby. * Danny Swervez: (revs his engine) Name's Danny, bro. McQueen Crash * Jackson Storm: Hey, Champ! Where did all your friends go? * Bob Cutlass: A final check of his tires as Storm settles into the pole position * Darrell Cartrip: Boogity, boogity, boogity. let's end this season's With a great race * (The race was on, ????) * Mater: That's it, buddy! * Shannon Spokes: Forty laps to go, 40 laps to go and race leader Jackson Storm is making his way on the pit road with McQueen on his tail a good stop here could mean the difference between victory and defeat. * Lightning McQueen: Come on! Come on! Come on! Come on! Faster, Guido, I need to get back out there before he does! Guido, hurry up! * Guido: But, but, but... * (Lightning ????) * Darrell Cartrip: what a pitstop by McQueen man, he just got the lead * Bob Cutlass: can he hold on it * Lightning McQueen: (panting) * Jackson Storm: Hey, McQueen! Are you all right? Listen, don't you worry, pal. You've got a good run. Enjoy your retirement! * Bob Cutlass: Storm takes back the lead! * Darrell Cartrip: Unbelievable! McQueen is fading! McQueen is fading! Fading fast! * Lightning McQueen: No! (panting) No! No! No! No! NO! * (panting and grunting) * (Suddenly, Lightning was skidded out of control. Before he reacts, one of his back tires pops, hits the wall and flies into the air) * Sally Carrera: (gasps) * (When Lightning was in the air, and flips but smashed to the field, and smoke coming out of Lightning's Engine and ????) * (Mater, Sally, Luigi, and Guido, rushed to Lightning's wreck while a tow truck, security cars and a fire truck came to help but Lightning was extremely badly injured as the scene faded to back) 4 Months Later (Four months, at Radiator springs) * Mike Joyride: (on a radio) Welcome back to, ????. Without the 95, ????. ???? that Lightning McQueen's racing days are over. Meanwhile, Jackson Storm was looking more faster than... * (Lightning, who was in primar, stops the radio and sadly sighs. Then, Lightning starts to watch the video about Doc racing) * Announcer: (in the video) Checker flag, ????. But wait, here he comes! It's the Fabulous Hudson Hornet ????. ?????, . It's unbelievable! Oh no, he's in trouble! The Hudson Hornet has lost control! THE HUDSON HORNET HAS LOST CONTROL!!! * 2nd Announcer: (in the video) What should been a scene of jubilation has turned tragic here today folks. Has we await news on the Hudson Hornet condition, after such a devastating crash we can only hope that this race today wasn't his last. (Then, the video stops playing as Lightning was looking very sad while the flashback was shown) * Doc Hudson/The Fabulous Hudson Hornet: (in the flashback) When I finally (As the flashback ends, Lightning looked at the newspaper about Doc's crash and Sally came in) * Sally Carrera: Hey, Stickers. * Lightning McQueen: Hey, Sal. * Sally Carrera: How are you feeling? * Lightning McQueen: Great. Really, really great. * Sally Carrera: Think about Doc again? * Lightning McQueen: Yeah. * Ash Ketchum: Hey, McQueen. * Princess Cadance: * Ash Ketchum: You know, McQueen I suffered some in battles, like I lost in the indigo Plateau Conference and the Silver Conference. Lightning: Hey. Sal. Sally: How you feeling. Lightning: Great. Really, really, great. Sally: Been think about Doc again. Lightning: Sally; about Doc Hudson Yeah. You know they told him when he was done. He didn't decide. I don't want what happened to Doc... to happen to me. Sally: But that hasn't happened. Lightning: No. But I can't go out on the track and do the same old thing! It won't work! Sally: Then better chance it up, try something new. Lightning: I don’t know, Sally, I... Sally: Don’t fear failure. Be afraid of not having the chance. You have the chance. Doc didn’t. And you can either take it or you can do what you been doing. Sitting. In here. For months. Meet Cruz * Cruz Ramirez: You’re driving a little tense again, Ronald! * Student Ronald: No no no, I’m cool, I’m cool...! * Cruz Ramirez: Do your exercise! * a cloud onto Ronald’s monitor * Student Ronald: I am a fluffy cloud, I am a fluffy cloud...!!! I am a fluffy... * down * Student Ronald: ...cloud... * Cruz Ramirez: There you go! * Student Kurt: You’re a cloud! * snickers * Student Ronald: Shut up, Kurt! * Cruz Ramirez: Here comes the bugs, Kurt! You ready? * bugs in his face * Student Kurt: Hey, I kept my eyes open this time! * Cruz Ramirez: Gotta see that track! Oh no, homesick again, Gabríel? * Student Gabríel: Sí... * shows him a Mexican town * Student Gabríel: Santa Sesilia! Mí publo! * Cruz Ramirez: Win for them. * Sterling: She train young racers to push through their own obstacles. Tailor-made for each one. Now she’s gonna work with you. * Cruz Ramirez: Let’s go! Let’s go! You guys got to work through this stuff... So when your big chance comes along you can take it. * Sterling: Hey, Cruz! * Cruz Ramirez: Oh, hey, Mr. Sterling! * Sterling: I'd like to introduce you to Lightning McQueen. * Lightning McQueen: Cruz I hear you're the maestro. * chuckles * Cruz Ramirez: Lightning Mr. Sterling, did you say Lightning McQueen was here? Because... * snorts * Cruz Ramirez: I don't see him anywhere. * Luigi: Uh... but he's right here. * to McQueen * Luigi: Do you not see him? * Cruz Ramirez: Nope. Still don't see him. * Luigi: But he is right in front of you! IT IS LIGHTNING MCQUEEN! * Cruz Ramirez: He's obviously an imposter. * circles * Cruz Ramirez: He looks old, and broken down. * Lightning McQueen: Hey! * Cruz Ramirez: With flabby tires! * his front right tire * Lightning McQueen: I do not! * Cruz Ramirez: Use that! * Lightning McQueen: Whoa! Oh, yeah. I see. I can use that energy for motivation, right? * growls * Cruz Ramirez: It's all about motivation, Mr. McQueen. You can use anything negative as fuel to push through to the positive! * Lightning McQueen: I've been pretty positive since I was a rookie. * Cruz Ramirez: I am so excited that I get to train you. I grew up watching you on TV! * Lightning McQueen: Huh, is that right? * Cruz Ramirez: These young guys are great and all, but I like a challenge. * Lightning McQueen: Haha. * half-mutters * Lightning McQueen: Not that much older but — * Cruz Ramirez: In fact, I call you my..."Senior Project". * looks confused. Training With Cruz * crazy Latin music plays, Cruz does her own workout routine while Lightning tries to follow along. * Cruz Ramirez: We need to loosen those ancient joints! First, the wheels! And forward! And rest! And forward! And rest! Join me! Rest! * three times * Cruz Ramirez: And rest! * Lightning McQueen: Is all this resting necessary? * Cruz Ramirez: We’re working you in slowly! And reach for you lunch! * Lightning McQueen: Wha... hey, when I do... * Cruz Ramirez: Reach for your lunch! Now reach... * Lightning McQueen: Shouldn’t we be... * Cruz Ramirez: To the front! What is there? * Lightning McQueen: I-I don't think this is-- * Cruz Ramirez: It's your lunch!! * rolls his eyes. * Cruz Ramirez: Now backwards! Is lunch there? * Lightning McQueen: When do we go on the simulator? * Cruz Ramirez: Good morning, Mr. McQueen. Looking good. * is lifted on a hydraulic two post lift and tipped forward facing the floor * Lightning McQueen: AHH!!! * pants * Lightning McQueen: Why?... * hear oil gush inside him * Cruz Ramirez: This'll get oil to places it hasn't been in a long time! * slides something under him * Lightning McQueen: Is that a... drip pan?! * Cruz Ramirez: Just in case. * Lightning McQueen: How old do you think I am?! * Cruz Ramirez: Visualize yourself driving fast on a steep hill. I’ll be back in a few. * Lightning McQueen: Visuali-– * Cruz drives away * Lightning McQueen: Wait, wait, Cruz!! A few what!?! I just wanna go on the simulator! * Student: How’s it hangin’... Drip Pan? * is on the treadmills with the other students; his speedometer is only 5mph while theirs are much higher. * Student: Kurt: 'Sup? Not going Florida waiting, Lightning suddenly hallucinates the floor waxer is closer to him Lightning: WHOA!!!!! Floor waxer: You’re all washed up, McQueen. Lightning: I-I’m sorry, what? Floor waxer: I said, floor’s all washed up, we’re clean. Lightning: Oh, right. to himself Sterling: Cruz drives out ...Thank you very much. Cruz: Uh... Good luck. Sterling: Hey! Lightning! Come in, got something to show ya. You ready? Lightning: Uh... for what? enters; Sterling shows him of array of Lightning McQueen-themed merchandise Wow. Sterling: You are about to become the best brand in racing. We are talking saturation on all continents for every demographic. Movie deals, infomercials, product endorsements! Lightning: Mudflaps? Sterling: Of course! We'll be rich beyond belief! You think you're famous now? laugh Lightning: Thought you'd be mad about the simulator, I mean th-this is all great, Mr. Sterling, I guess, but... I don't know. I never really thought of myself as a brand. Sterling: Oh, nor do I. I'm a fan, maybe your most avid. I think of this as your legacy. Lightning: chuckles weirly That... that sounds like something that happens after you're... sudden realization ...done racing. pause Mr. Sterling, what is this about? Sterling: Look, Lightning. inhales I'm not gonna race you. Lightning: shocked What? What do you mean, not race me? Sterling: Hold on, hold on. Lightning: I'm not going to Florida? Sterling: Lightning! You have no idea how excited I was to get you here because I knew. I knew you'd be back! Was gonna be the comeback story of the year, but... your speed and performance just aren't where they need to be. I'm sorry. Lightning: Wha... we're talking about speed on a simulator! Listen to how crazy that sounds! Sterling: Look, I'm trying to help you. As your sponsor, yes, but also as your friend. Your racing days are coming to an end. Every time you lose, you damage yourself. Lightning: Damage the brand, you mean? Sterling: Oh, Lightning, come on! You've done the work, now move on the next phase and reap the reward! Lightning: The racing is the reward, not the stuff! I - I don't wanna cash in, I - I wanna feel the rush of moving 200 miles an hour! Inches from the other guys, pushing myself faster than I thought I'd go! That's the reward, Mr. Sterling! Sterling: Oh, Lightning, come on. Lightning: Look, I can do this! I - I - I can, I promise! I - I - I'll train like I did with Doc! I-I'll get my tires dirty on every dirt track from here to Florida! I - I can start right there on Fireball Beach, where all the old greats used to race! Sterling: Get your tires dirty? That's how you're gonna get faster than Storm? Lightning: Yes! Exactly! I mean — sacred dirt, right? Mr. Sterling, if you care about my legacy, the one that Doc started, you'll let me do this! I promise you! I will win! Sterling: sighs I don't know. What you're asking is too risky. Lightning: Come on, you'll like it, I can tell! It's got that little comeback story of the year feel, doesn't it?! Sterling: and rolls his eyes; pauses One race? nods If you don't win at Florida, you retire? Lightning: Look, if I don't win, I'll sell all the mudflaps you got. But if I do win, I decide when I'm done. Deal? Sterling: pauses Deal. Lightning: Thank you, Mr. Sterling. You won't be sorry. Sterling: Just one thing, and this is only because I don't like taking chances: you're taking someone with you. starts to leave but stops, speechless. Fireball Beach * Cruz Ramirez: you talked him into it way to go Mr. McQueen * Lightning McQueen: Cruz! * Cruz Ramirez: you could talk a snowmobile into an air conditioner * Lightning McQueen: you're going with me with that thing * Cruz Ramirez: yeah, you still need my help you're brittle like a fossil. * Lightning McQueen: I don't need a trainer out here Cruz * Cruz Ramirez: you're old what if you have fallen on this beach and can't get up * Lightning McQueen: Well, life's a beach. And then you drive. * Luigi and Guido snicker. * Luigi: ha ha McQueen.. * Lightning McQueen: Heh, thank you. * Cruz Ramirez: This is beautiful! I can see why Mr. Sterling said you wanted to train out here. As soon as this thing is booted up, we'll get you on the treadmill and I'll track your speed. * Lightning McQueen: What?! No!! The whole idea is gettin’ my tires dirty! Real racing! I’m not drivin’ on that when I got the sand, and the whole Earth! * treadmill finishes booting up * Cruz Ramirez: crushed Oh, okay... * packing it away real slowly * Lightning McQueen: Luigi, let’s do this. * Luigi: Welcome racers, to Fireball Beach! Historical for today's great test of speed! Our finish line will be the abandoned pier in the distance! * Lightning McQueen: his breath All right...quicker than quick... * eyes * Lightning McQueen: ...faster than fast. I... am... speed... * Cruz Ramirez: That is great self-motivation! Did you come up with that? * Lightning McQueen: Yeah, I did! * Luigi: On your mark, get set... GO! * zooms forward and finishes at the pier * Lightning McQueen: Whoo-hoo-hoo-hoo! There you go! Felt good! * back to Cruz * Lightning McQueen: Hey, what was my speed? * Cruz Ramirez: I don't know. I can only track you on the treadmill. * Lightning McQueen: No treadmills! * Cruz Ramirez: Oh. What about Hamilton? * Hamilton: Hamilton here. * Lightning McQueen: Who's "Hamilton"? * Cruz Ramirez: My electronic personal assistant. Y'know, like on your phone. pause You do have a phone, don't you? * Lightning McQueen: Race cars don't have phones, Cruz. * Cruz Ramirez: Hamilton, track Mr. McQueen's Speed and report it. * Hamilton: Tracking. * Cruz Ramirez: I’ll stay as close as I can. Your suit will transmit your speeds to Hamilton. * Lightning McQueen: Fine, whatever! Let’s do this. at the start Quicker that quick, faster than fast, I am speed! C’mon, Luigi! * Luigi: On your mark, get-a set... and go! * speeds off * Hamilton: 46 miles per hour. 53 miles... Out of range. Out of range. Out of range. * skids to a stop; Cruz is still at the start. * Cruz Ramirez: Huh. That’s odd, I didn’t go! * to drive but can't * at the start * Lightning McQueen: On sand, you gotta ease into your start, so your tires can grab, okay? * Cruz Ramirez: Okay! * Lightning McQueen: You do work for race cars, don’t you? * Cruz Ramirez: Yeah, but never outside. * Lightning McQueen: A'right, let’s go again! * Luigi: Go! * take off. * Hamilton: 54 miles per hour. * Lightning McQueen: There you go! * Hamilton: 75 miles per hour. Out of ranger. Out of range. Out of range. * Lightning McQueen: Huh? * to a stop * Cruz Ramirez: crashed into a bank of sand Sorry! Got stuck! * Lightning McQueen: Go again! * Luigi: And go! * Cruz Ramirez: skidded into the water; a waves hits her Sorry. * Luigi: Go. * Cruz Ramirez: out of control Ohhhhhhhh...! * Luigi: irritated Go.... * Cruz Ramirez: into the sand until only her eyes are visible The beach ate me. * it is cloudy * Lightning McQueen: All right, Cruz, pick a line on the compacted sand. Ya gotta have traction or you’re gonna spin out! * his tire * Lightning McQueen: Let’s do this thing! * Luigi: bored On your mark, get set, go. * takes off * Hamilton: 122 miles per hour. 134 miles... Out of range. Out of range. Out of range. * Lightning McQueen: once again NOW WHAT?! * suddenly came to a stop * Cruz Ramirez: I don’t wanna hit a crab! * Lightning McQueen: You gotta be kidding me... * Cruz Ramirez: What? It was cute! * Lightning McQueen: Ugh! * it’s sunset * Lightning McQueen: All right, one last chance to try this before it gets dark! Now you’re gonna take off slow to let your tires grab. * Cruz Ramirez: Yes. * Lightning McQueen: And pick a straight line on the hard sand so you don’t spit out! * Cruz Ramirez: Uh-huh! * Lightning McQueen: And alllllll of the crabbies have gone night-night! * Cruz Ramirez: Mr. McQueen... * Lightning McQueen: Alright, let’s go again! * Luigi: irritated And go... * take off for the final time; Cruz manages to stay behind him all the way. * Hamilton: 150 miles per hour. 175 miles per hour. 196 miles per hour. * reach the abandoned pier together. * Lightning McQueen: Woohoohoo!! All right! Finally! You made it! Congratulations, how’d I do? * Cruz Ramirez: You topped out at 198. * Lightning McQueen: 198 That’s it? * Cruz Ramirez: Still Slower than Storm. Thunder Hollow * discovers he and Cruz have snuck into a demolition derby * Lightning McQueen: Cruz, this isn't what I thought it was. C'mon! Follow me and we'll slip out! * gate closes right before they can escape. * Roscoe: Rule number 1: Gate closes, you race. * Cruz Ramirez: as someone spraypaints #20 on her side Wait, nonono! I'm not a racer!! * Roscoe: Rule number 2: Last car standin' wins! And rule number 3: No cursing. It's Family Night. * leaves * Lightning McQueen: Excuse me? Sir...?! * Cruz Ramirez: Wait! No! I'm just a TRAINER! * are dragged back to the track. Argue With Cruz * (Later, Mack drives along) * ????: (on TV) * Miss Fritter: (on TV) He was always been my favorite! My garage is filled with head to toe in 95 posters. * (Lightning stares at Cruz and the Thunder Hollow Trophy) * Cruz Ramirez: So, trophy's kinda nice. Don't you think? * (Lightning just stares) * Cruz Ramirez: I mean, I know you got a million of them, so you would know. * Lightning McQueen: (enraged) Stop! Just stop! Okay, Cruz? You don't even know. You don't even have one clue! * Cruz Ramirez: Hey! I was just trying to — * (Woody and his friends watch as ????) * Lightning McQueen: Do you know what happens if I lose this race?! Every mile of this trip was to get me faster than Jackson Storm. Faster! I start off getting nowhere for a week, on a simulator! I lose a whole day with you on Fireball Beach! And then, I waste tonight in the crosshairs of Miss Fritter! I'm stuck in the same speed I was a month ago! I can't get any faster, because I'm too busy TAKING CARE OF MY TRAINER!!! This is my last chance, Cruz! Last! Final! Finito! If I lose, I will get to do this again! If you were a racer, you'd know what I'm talking about! But you're not! So you don't! * (Because Lightning was very enraged and angry, he accidentally knocks the Thunder Hollow trophy and caused it to fall and break) * Cruz Ramirez: (gasps and gets angry) Mack, pull over! * Mack: What, now? * Cruz Ramirez: NOW! * (She presses the buttons and opens the door with sparks flewing) * Mack: Okay! I'm pulling over! I'm pulling over! * (She leaves the trailer) * Cruz Ramirez: Ask me if I dreamed of being a trainer, Mr McQueen, go ahead! Ask me if I got up, in the dark, to run laps before school every day! Ask me if I saved every penny to buy a ticket to the races when they came to town. Ask me if I did that so that I could be a trainer someday. Ask me. * Lightning McQueen: Did you... * Cruz Ramirez: NO! I wanted to become a racer forever! Because of you! I used to watch you on TV, flying through the air. You seemed so... fearless. Dream small, Cruz. That’s what my family used to say. Dream small, or not at all. They were just trying to protect me. But I was the fastest kid in town, and I was gonna prove them wrong. When I got to my first race, I figured it out. That I didn’t belong. The other racers looked nothing like me, they… they were bigger, and stronger and so… confident. And when they started their engines, that was it. I knew I’d never be a racer. I just left. It was my one shot, and I didn't take it. * looks down while Lightning looks extremely remorseful * Cruz Ramirez: Yeah, so, I'm gonna head back to the training center. I think we both know it's for the best. * (turns to drive away, but then turns to him) * Cruz Ramirez: But can I ask you something? What was it like for you? When you showed up to your first race. How did you know you could do it? * Lightning McQueen: I don't know. I guess I just never thought that I couldn't. * Cruz Ramirez: I wish I knew what that felt like. * (to McQueen) * Cruz Ramirez: Good luck, Mr. McQueen. * (drives away) * Lightning McQueen: Cruz. Cruz, wait. * (But Cruz has already disappeared) * Lightning McQueen: (sighs) First Night * (Later that night, Lightning watches the tv) * TV: Champion for the ages * (Lightning was Change Channel) * Chick Hicks: (on TV) Chick Hicks here coming to you live from Chick Hicks studios where i'm joined once again by next-gen racing expert, Natalie Certain * Natalie Certain: (on TV) thanks Chick, Piston Cup champion Jackson Storm set a new record today when he pulled off the fastest lap ever recorded an unprecedented 213 miles an hour so what do you think Certain Stormy boy gonna start the the season with another win Talking With Mater * Mater: singing ♪ First you find a clamp from a rusty vamp bump bump quicker than a dart make it in the park bump bump that's the way it's done it ain't 'bout the fun bump bump lifting my funk making sculptures out of junk what's it ♪ * Mater: there we go, somebody's interrupting genius well, hey there buddy * Lightning McQueen: mater! * Mater: You know I was just thinking of you and here you are looking right at me you see me okay wait a second, let me see here. Is that better? * Lightning McQueen: Looking you straight in the eye there pal hey sorry about calling so late * Mater: not for me it's not i'm always burning that midnight oil so get me caught up on everything * Lightning McQueen: well, actually I am kind hope i might hear what's going on back home * Mater: well, not much but if you don't count Sergeant Fillmore trying to run the tire shop but tell Luigi not to worry Sergeant's gonna track down every last tired it fell more done gived away other than that everything's good * Lightning McQueen: how is Sally * Mater: oh she's fine, keepin busy at the cone. She misses you well shoot, we all do when you're on the road.. * Lightning McQueen: Yeah you know, i've been kind of thinking about that you know what what we should do when i'm not on the road anymore * Mater: What do you mean "not on the road"? * Lightning McQueen: Well... you know... Mater, I can’t do this forever. * Mater: Huh?! * Lightning McQueen: I... I’m just not getting anywhere with the training, if anything, I’ve gotten slower, not faster. * Mater: Shoot, buddy, it’ll work out! Just tell me what the problem is and I’ll Stay right here with you, till we fix it. * Lightning McQueen: That’s just it, Mater, I don’t know... and feel like I’m all out of ideas... * Mater: to Lightning on his smartphone Hmm... Alright, let me think. Oh. You know what I'd do? * Lightning McQueen: What? * Pauses * Mater: ... I dunno. I got nothin'. I guess ain't Doc. Well, expect for, maybe, whoever taught him. * Lightning McQueen: I’d give anything to talk to him right now. * Mater: Yep, there was nobody smarter than old Doc. Well, except for, maybe, whoever taught him. * Lightning McQueen: Yeah... Wait, what. * Mater: I mean, everybody was taught by somebody, right? Take my cousin, Oil. He taught me how to sing and whistle at the same time, he was very musical that way. * Lightning McQueen: Smokey? * hope * Lightning McQueen: Mater, you’re brilliant. * Mater: Ah, well, ha-ha, it’s all about the shape of your teeth. * Lightning McQueen: I get to go to Thomasville! * Mater: Oh well good you know me buddy i'm always happy to help think i'm better dad to most folks, you know talk Cruz Back * (Meanwhile, Cruz is driving back the Racing Centre when Mack honking his horn. toots He drives in front of her and lowers his trailer door to reveal McQueen and the team) * Lightning McQueen: Hey, Cruz! * Cruz Ramirez: You won't talk me out of this, Mr. McQueen! I'm going back! I resign as your trainer! * Lightning McQueen: Okay. I accept you resignation. * (as the trailer door closes) * Lightning McQueen: Bye. * Cruz Ramirez: (confused) Okay. * Lightning McQueen: But since you've cleaned your calander, why don't you come with us? I'm looking for someone named Smokey hoping he can help me. Maybe he can help you too. * Cruz Ramirez: Nah. * Lightning McQueen: Come on. * (shows Cruz he fixed her trophy with tape) * Lightning McQueen: I fixed it. * Cruz Ramirez: No. Thanks anyway, but I'm done. * Lightning McQueen: Okay. But maybe this will change your mind. * (to Gudio And Luigi) * Lightning McQueen: Hit it! * (Gudio And Luigi puts on music) * Lightning McQueen: First, I'm gonna loosen up these ancient joints! * (starts dancing with the team joining in and laughing) * Cruz Ramirez: No, please don't. * Lightning McQueen: I'm sorry, I'm sorry~ I'm sorry that I yelled~ It wasn't your fault that I almost got killed~ * Cruz Ramirez: Stop. * Lightning McQueen: And now you're leaving~ * Cruz Ramirez: Okay, I'll go. * Lightning McQueen: And you won't get on the ramp~ You won't get on the ramp~ * Cruz Ramirez: I said, I'll go. Just stop. Find Smokey Thomasville Memories With Doc Training With Smokey Part 1 Smokey: Lesson 1: you're old. Accept it. Cruz: I told him that. Smokey: He's probably losin' his hearing. Cruz: shouting He said you're old and losing! Lightning: annoyed I heard him! Smokey: You'll never be as fast as Storm. But you can be smarter than him. Lightning: Okay, what do I do? Smokey: They said you were in a...demolition derby. Lightning: Yeah! It was terrible! And I was — Smokey: Sure? 'Cause there's not a scratch on ya. looks around to see absolutely no damage Funny what a racer can do when he's not overthinking things. Cruz Become Jackson Storm Sneak Through the Window Training With Smokey Part 2 Midnight Run Training With Smokey Part 3 At Florida * Bob Cutlass: welcome to racing's greatest day we're beachside at the Florida international speedway to kick off a new season of Piston Cup racing it's the Florida 500 * Darrell Cartrip: 43 cars in a quarter million fans await today's intense contest of strategy, skill but most of all speed. This crowd is in for one great day of racing * Bob Cutlass: i'm Bob Cutlass joined as always by my broadcasting partner Darrell Cartrip and stat sensation Natalie Certain * Natalie Certain: i've never seen the numbers lineup for Storm like they do today Bob Storm should be ninety six point eight percent unstoppable * Bob Cutlass: well, don't overlook Lightning McQueen * Miss Fritter: Whipple Filter * Bob Cutlass: we've heard stories of the unusual way McQueen trained to get here now the question is did it work? * Lightning McQueen: Speed. I am... speed. * Mack: Hey boss, they are calling the racers to the track. * Announcer: Jeff Gorvette, How does today's talent stack up? * Jeff Gorvette Oh I think we're in for a treat today these racers hey McQueen, win one for us old guys .. * Lightning McQueen: Will do Jeff... * Mater: Hey Their Buddy. * Lightning McQueen: Hey guys * Sally Carrera: Stickers * Lightning McQueen: hey Sal, * Sally Carrera: are you okay? * Lightning McQueen: yeah yeah.. absolutely * Sally Carrera: Listen, you’re gonna do great today. And no matter what happens... I’m going to move onto the next rookie and forget I ever knew you. * Lightning McQueen: I’m glad you’re here. * Jackson Storm: Cruz wearing her Storm getup Oh ho ho ho, wow! Nice costume! C'mere, let's get a picture. It's so great to meet my number one fan. * Sally Carrera: scoffs What a jerk. * Lightning McQueen: up to Jackson She's not a fan, Storm. * Jackson Storm: Oh, hey there, champ. I heard you're selling mudflaps after today. Is that true? You put me down for the first case, okay? Florida 500 Race Begins Cruz Enter Race Cruz Victory * Jackson Storm: Would you stop that? You’re taking me off my line! * Lightning McQueen: This is it! Final Lap! * Smokey: Come on, Cruz! * Cruz Ramirez: Uh, oh! My GPS is saying i have slow traffic in my way. * Cruzz Ramirez: Uh, you're angry! * Jackson Storm: I am not angry! * Cruz Ramirez: You know, you can use that anger to push through. * Jackson Storm: I SAID I'M NOT ANGRY!!! * droves across Jackson Storm * Jackson Storm: I don't think so! NO!! * rams Cruz and getting closer to the finish line * Lightning McQueen: Cruz! Get outta there! * Jackson Storm: You don't belong on this track! * Cruz Ramirez: YES... I... DO!!! * bounces off a wall and flips over Jackson exactly how Doc did. She overtakes him and to win the Florida 500 * Sterling: Cruz!...I knew you had something, and now look at you. A winner. I could use you as a racer on our team. We could — * Cruz Ramirez: Sorry, Mr. Sterling. I would never race for you. I quit. * Tex: as he and Strip Weathers drive up Well then, race for me! * Lightning McQueen: Tex! * Tex: Miss Cruz, I would be tickled pink to have you race for Team Dinoco. As you know, we have a long history of great racers... 'cept for Cal. * Cal: out Uh, guys? I'm still right here! * Lightning McQueen: Team Dinoco, Cruz! * Sterling: sarcastically Hire her. I don't care. Lightning, now that you're retired, I need you first thing Monday morning for a photo shoot. * Lightning McQueen: sadly Yeah, alright, Mr. Sterling. * Smokey: Whoa! Hang on, now! * winner board is updated to show both Cruz and Lightning won as #1; the crowds cheer * Lightning McQueen: What? Why is my name up there? * Smokey: You started the race, that's how it works. * Sterling: Wait, wait, now, wait a minute... no! * Sally: Uh... Lightning wins, he decides when he's done racing. That was the deal. Hi, I'm his lawyer. * Mater: singsonging That was the deal! You are not a nice guy! But seriously, I gotta say you do make a quality mudflap on an affordable price. * Tex: Ahem! Hey, Sterling, why don't you and I take a drive and talk? * Sterling away as they drive * Tex: Billionaire to billionaire... press starts surrounding Cruz as Lightning looks on happily * Lightning McQueen: Kid's got a lot of stuff...eh, Doc? * Sally: up to Lighting Well, she had a great teacher. * pause * Sally: And now, you get to decide when you're done racing. So what's it gonna be, Stinky...uh, Stickers? * Lightning smiles * Lightning McQueen: confidently Oh, I'm gonna keep racing. But before that, I had something I wanna do... Ending * lines * Luigi: Welcome all, to historical Willy's-a Butte! For today's great exhibition of speed! * drives up, now wearing Dinoco decals and has the number 51 * Cruz Ramirez: giggles Thanks, guys! * Louise Nash: Nice paint, kiddo! * Mater: his way forward wearing a Dinoco hat Pardon me! Big hat, comin' through! Git-r-done, 51! Woooohoo!! * Sally Carrera: Oh, it's perfect, it's very old school. * Lightning McQueen: Did someone just say "old school"? * comes forward, now in a dark blue paint job reminiscent of Doc's, with similar decals and a logo reading "FABULOUS LIGHTNING MCQUEEN"; ZZ Ward's "Ride" plays in the background; his bottom back reads "For Doc Hudson" * Smokey: Whoa-ho! * Sally Carrera: Trying something new! I like it! * Cruz: Wow, subtle... * Lightning McQueen: Figured if I'm gonna be your crew chief, I'd better do it in style. * Cruz: What's Mr. Sterling gonna say? * Lightning McQueen: I'm actually more worried about what Tex is gonna say, considering he uh... bought Rust-Eze. Thanks, Tex! * Tex: honks I made that Sterling fella a Texas-sized offer! * Lightning McQueen: So, ready to start training? * Cruz: I don't know... you ready to lose again? * Lightning McQueen: Ohh! Hope you got your fluffy cloud! * Cruz: I hope you got your drip pan! * Lightning McQueen: Got my drip pan, and I've... takin' my nap?! * Cruz: Bring it on, old man! * Lightning McQueen: * Luigi: his flag GO! * Lightning and Cruz: Wahoo!! * they race around Willy's Butte; Cruz passes him just as they get their photo taken, which hangs on the wall of Doc's garage next to the photo of Lightning and Doc racing the same way. Post Credit Scene * scene for last lines * Mater: singing ♪ My cup holder's happy, my tank is full. My engine's running like a Brahma bull. My bumpers are polished and talk about luck. I just got a date with an ice cream truck. ♪ * as his smartphone rings * Mater: Huh? * over a pile of tires * Mater: Aah! Shoot. Hey, McQueen, you still there? McQueen? Ugh. Technology! Category:GEICO Commercials Category:2017 Commercials Category:GEICO or Contract your local office Commercials Category:New Jersey Commercials Category:GEICO New Jersey Category:Thomas Lau Commercials Category:GEICO Thomas Lau New Jersey Category:GEICO Thomas Lau New Jersey 2005-Present Category:GEICO Gecko Commercials Category:GEICO Gecko New Jersey Category:GEICO Gecko New Jersey 2005-Present Category:Disney ADS Category:Pixar ADS Category:GEICO Disney Pixar Cars ADS Category:GEICO Commercials with Movies